Born Legacy
by shadyboy
Summary: A Naruto, and Kim Possible Crossover. It has Marvel, and Justice League to. An entirely new world, how would chakra fare against these villains.
1. Chapter 1

HERE IT IS

* * *

><p>Born Legacy revised<p>

•Due to nonexistent popular demand I revised this chapter. Enjoy!

•••

Kim laid in her room deep in thought. She had broken up with Ron after dating him for so long. The feeling they had once felt each other had disappeared. They had slowly turned back to just friends, the love they had was still there, but it wasn't a lover's feeling. The love had faded as soon as it had come, they had stuck together, but after dragging it out for so long it became painfully obvious that they no longer saw each other more than friends. It was a brother and sister relation, and they had both decided that it was best to just stay as friends.

They realized they were better off with a friend relation. Besides she was only twenty and still had time to find a partner that suited her. A partner that wouldn't be just a friend, but also a pillar to give her support.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but found herself unable to sleep. She was still to tensed after the ending of their relationship.

Kim looked at her ceiling and simply laid in bed staring at it. Minutes went by slowly, she tried to clear her mind and drift into a peaceful sleep, until she decided that she wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon and got up.

She grabbed her crime fighting gears and left to do some patrolling. Kicking butt was always refreshing, a real stress reliever.

•••

••

•

A man gracefully jumped from roof to roof. No sound was heard from his footsteps. The moon barely shining enough light on him to see his figure. He wore a white cloak with a black pant and black shirt. The exact details were hidden by the dark night.

As he ran he admired the buildings. The buildings, and their structures were all unique, and intriguing. It was too bad that he would be unable to see this world as he liked. His village must be already going crazy trying to find him. They were so protective of him, despite him not needing the protection.

He just had to wait until his toads pulled him back from the current dimension to his own. It wouldn't take to long, it just needed more chakra than they had, but they were surely already preparing chakra seals, then he would calm his village.

They only needed to store chakra until they had enough to pull him back, but until then he could explore the new world. At least now he knew not to attempt anymore space/time techniques. Finding himself in a random alternative world by accident was enough of a warning bell. He was just glad he didn't arrive in a war torn world.

Hiarashin was powerful enough as it was, no need to make it godly. He just has to curb his hobby into a different direction instead.

He was an Uzumaki, finding another use for seals would be easy. Instead of focusing on its combat use, otherwise he would get bored.

Uzumaki Naruto never gets bored and he'd be damn if he was to start anytime soon, maybe if he developed seals that could power the city by absorbing sunlight, not that sounded interesting.

Naruto flipped on instinct when a person's foot nearly connected with his skull. He landed smoothly on the roof and looked at his attacker. A red hair woman wearing a black shirt and a cargo pant. His eyes could see her as if it were day time.

"Hello," he greeted with a polite tone. He was pretty sure it was a misunderstanding since he hadn't done anything wrong, but even if he did he didn't see a reason to be impolite and cause the situation to escalate.

"Ugh hi?" she replied uncertain.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin," he replied introducing himself. He bowed for effect and smiled.

She stared at him in silence before answering, "Kim Possible."

She seemed intrigued by his reaction to her kick.

"Nice to meet you," he replied. He smiled a smile that he hoped made him look innocent enough to avoid any trouble.

"Nice to be met," she replied boldly.

"Really?" he replied sounding somewhat skeptical. That was the first time someone so casually replied to his gentlemen mode, usually Sakura would pound him before he could utter his next sentence or Hinata would faint.

Kim lowered herself into a casual stance and shrugged. She didn't sense anything bad around him besides his alarmingly high skill. She hadn't even heard his footsteps when he dodged her, not even the flap of his white coat.

"Can I ask why you cut me off so suddenly?" he asked curiously.

She quirked her eyebrow as if it had been obvious and said, "Thought you were a thief."

"Oh," he said, "That wasn't my intention, I was simply... Sight seeing."

"Your new here aren't you?" she asked and stepped toward him. No danger, he would have attacked by now if he was a criminal trying to catch her off guard.

"Was it that obvious?" he replied sounding slightly disappointed. "It doesn't matter much, I'll be gone in a day or less anyways."

"Gone?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Want to get some coffee?"

"Maybe," he replied sounding unsure. He was thirsty now that he thought about it, but he would easily trade coffee for ramen if the bars in this world had any.

"Come on I'll show you around," said Kim and started moving. She needed to tale a break either way and talking over coffee sounded good.

Naruto followed. "Aren't you worried I might be a bad guy?"

"No, I could usually feel a bad guy a mile away," replied Kim with a smile and hopped to another building.

"Oh."

-

•

Thump! Thump!

Thump!

Kim's chocolate brown eyes snapped open from a loud and demanding noise. She got out of the bed trying to clear her head up.

"Kim! Open up!" shouted a familiar voice. There was knocking on her door. By the sound of the repeated knocking and voice.

It was Ron.

"Wait up Ron!" she called, "I'll be there in a minute!"

The knocking stopped letting her chase her sleepiness away.

Good he heard.

She yawned and looked at her bed. Her eyes widen as she saw a white cloak like coat on her bed with a silver necklace that intricate drawings on it.

Memories flooded her of the previous night. She had coffee, but he had stated that he wanted to try something strong and she agreed. They talked, and somehow they ended up at her home.

She felt the air grow chilly. She looked down at herself and realized why.

She was naked. Her pant were on the floor along with her bra and underwear. She flushed and quickly gathered her clothes, she tossed them the closet, before rushing off to find fresh clothes.

She smelled. She opened the window and looked at the objects on her bed before deciding to leave it alone. She would check those later.

She opened the door. Ron stood out front with Rufus on his shoulder. He wore his usually red short sleeved shirt with a black long-sleeve underneath it and a light brown pant.

"Hey Ron," she greeted, "What are you doing here today?"

"Hey KP, Rufus and I wanted to check out the new Bueno Nacho menu and wanted to invite you," replied Ron. Rufus emphasized Nacho with his squeaky voice.

Kim frowned. "I'm sorry Ron, I'm feeling a bit sick maybe tomorrow."

"Oh," replied Ron, "Do you need help?"

"No, just a small fever," replied Kim, "I just need rest."

Ron forced a smile. "Okay, see you later then."

"Bye Ron, bye Rufus," she replied and closed the the door. She hated to turn him down when he was only trying to be like old friends again.

She sighed in relief and started taking off her clothes. She needed a shower and more fresh clothes.

Having her own apartment was great, but every now and then she missed her mom washing her clothes when she couldn't do it herself.

She checked her apartment looking to see if Naruto had truly left. He had mentioned that he would disappear at any given moment, but she had assumed it was him just talking drunk.

She frowned again. She hadn't drank anymore than a cup, but she could clearly remember him drinking enough to get several people drunk. She felt guilty having taken advantage of him, but she quickly crushed it. He hadn't looked anymore intoxicated than her.

She sighed. She needed the shower.

-

•••

•

-

Great she was feeling dizzy and had threw up in the morning. That wasn't good. She pulled out her cell-phone and dialed.

"Hello."

"Wade can you come and pick me up?" asked Kim. He was still to young to drive by normal standards, but he had a driver's license somehow. It undoubtedly had something to do with him being a genius.

"Is it a emergency?"

"Not really I just don't feel up to driving."

"I'll be there in a half hour," replied Wade. "First I need to shut down my computers, they need to cool down anyways, unless you need me there now?" his tone sounded worried for her. He was always worrying too much about her and Ron, especially Ron since Ron somehow gets involved in things he shouldn't.

"No, take your time, I just want to have myself checked," replied Kim. She put away her cell-phone and looked at the necklace made out of beads connected by a black string. It was white with beautiful designs on it. they almost looked mystical.

Kim softly moved her gaze to the long white coat like robe. It laid on a table beside her bed. It had a writings on the back. She knew enough to know that the writings on the back translated to Sixth lord. She kept it beside her bed despite the two weeks having passed.

She glanced at the bed and seem to relive the memory. He seemed incredible nice and kind. She shook the thought of her head when Wade finally arrived knocking on her door.

"Coming Wade!"

-

A brown hair doctor stepped into the room Kim and Wade waited in.

The doctor was a woman in her late thirties. She was Doctor Mina. The lady looked to be in her thirties.

Kim had purposely decided to avoid having her mom check her instead. She didn't want her mom fussing over her anymore than she already did.

"Well sweetie your pregnant," said Doctor Mina.

"What!" replied Kim. She stood abruptly up in shock. Her eyes widen and she waited for the lady to say it was a joke.

Wade stood mouth open. His mouth closed and open, but he remained speechless. His stubby cheeks glancing slowly at Kim.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked. She took deep breaths to calm herself.

"It could be your and Ron's," suggested Wade. He finally regain his senses.

"I'm positive that your pregnant," replied Mina. She smiled at Kim to try and show that it was a good thing.

"Ron isn't the father we haven't done anything of that sort since a year ago," replied Kim in a firm voice.

Wade kept quite. It wasn't his business to argue with the mother.

"Wade take me home," ordered Kim. She turned warily to Dr. Mina. "Thank you Doctor."

Dr. Mina nodded and watched Kim dragged Wade away with her.

-

•

"What are you going to do now?" asked Wade as he drove Kim back home.

"I think its time I retired from crime fighting," replied Kim more to herself. Everything was just so unexpected. It just happened so sudden and now she was feeling what all parent must feel at one point. She was nervous and afraid that she might fail.

"Good because I would have stopped you," said Wade with a smile. No way was he going to support a crime figuring pregnant mom.

Kim smiled in response. "You would have failed." she could see how dangerous she'd be if she was crazy enough to do that.

"I know," replied Wade, "What are you going to tell your parent?"

"The truth," replied Kim, "I met him, but he died." it was true for the most part.

"Oh," said Wade. His face was instantly covered in guilt for mentioning it. He wanted to ask when this all happened, but kept himself from possibly upsetting her or worse making her cry.

"And Ron?"

Kim smiled again. "Same thing."

She moved her hands to her stomach and softly touched it as if already sensing her unborn child. She felt a small smile tug at her lips.

"I'll make sure the world knows your retiring, but you'll have to hide him or her from the world. People might want revenge," said Wade feeling bad that he was the one bringing up the possible scenarios.

"I know, after this I'll disappear," replied Kim. Everything else felt so meaningless now. She had money so she didn't have to worry about any financial problems that might pop up in the future and she already has a good education. At least her start as a mom wasn't so bad. 


	2. Chapter 2

Born a legacy 2

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW AFTER YOU FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU HAVEN'T GO BACK, AND REVIEW ALL THE CHAPTERS. WELL THAT's all I got to say.<strong>

Enjoy

* * *

><p>I just decided to fix this chapter. I have plans to continue it, but not now.<p>

A nine year old boy stood quietly waiting by a bus stop sign. He softly tapped his foot on the ground as he waited. His foot fell in a rhythm, and continuously tapped the floor until the bus would arrive.

The sidewalk was empty with just him silently waiting. The place greatly resembled the Suburbans, but it wasn't. It was just a friendlier neighborhood in the outskirts of a big city. The suburban of a troubled city, where violence have yet to reach.

His hair color was blood red making him stand out in a crowd, or class, unless he stood by a red wall, which isn't always the case. The hair was just long enough to give him a bang, it slightly covered his left eye. His piercing green eyes only added to his uniqueness. His good looks.

The boy was the son of Kimberly Ann Possible, otherwise known as Kim Possible. He was Ruben Uzumaki Possible, also known as Ru, and sometimes went by Ben.

His mom would simply called him Ruben or just Ru, but Rubens meant red in Latin. It was a name his mother had chosen due to his extreme hair color. The red hair he inherited from his mom was more potent than any relative before him, just like the color of her eyes. His eyes were inherited from his mother. His eyes were breathtaking, his mom would comment on how beautiful his emerald colored eyes were from time to time.

He was lean and fit for his age.

Ruben wore a black pant with a black shirt, a medium sized letter "P" on the front of it. He stood casually with his white shoes. His hands in his pocket. He always had his hands in his pocket wherever he went, it calmed him.

A blue backpack hung on lazily his back, a sign that he was attending school. It hung lazily on his back with his left shoulder holding it.

A yellow bus came into view of the street. It was just like every other school bus in America.

It came to a slow stop and opened the door for Ruben. The driver a lanky looking man seemed to be looking a bit rushed.

Ruben climbed the stairs. He ignored the curious gaze from the girls in the bus. He took the seats in the farthest back. He did not want girls staring at the back of his head throughout the trip.

He did not want to attend Enerton Jr. High, but his mom had convinced him to go and try it. She was always so convincing when she wanted to.

He shifted as he saw the girls in the bus sneaked glances at him. He silently fumed when they all slowly started glancing at him in a way that they thought was subtle, it certainly wasn't. They might as well had been blowing kisses to him.

He didn't like being put on displayed because that was what it felt like. Every time he showed his face to the world he would immediately get attention, and it only got worse whenever someone realized who his mom was. He didn't need to hide who he was, but it was usually better to keep people from fawning over him.

At least the school had him registered as Uzumaki instead of Possible. It would help keep attention off of him. His mother had made sure of that.

* * *

><p>•••<p>

School quickly becames boring. Kids would try, and befriend him, but he would never feel any interest in becoming their friend. They weren't people he would call friends.

He didn't see the point in their pointless fight to stay popular. He was younger than most of them, but he still looked to be their age. None of them have yet to realize that he was younger.

The teachers constantly brought up how smart he was. Homework was just so easy. He didn't need to study to know the answers, because he understood what was being taught in class. He would have advanced to High school already had his mom agreed, but she didn't. She wanted him to advance slowly, and to learn how to socialize with kids his own age. Socializing with them though was talking about something cool that he saw or what new game he had, which he didn't like telling anyone of. His mom did say once that his insightfulness was a gift, and a burden at the same time. It didn't allow him to make friends with kids his own age.

He knew how to socialize. He simply chose not to talk or hang out, not with kids who could just as easily grow jealous of him.

* * *

><p>•••<p>

••

Ruben stepped out of the school bus. The engine releasing a hiss as it started moving again.

He didn't turn to see it disappear down the road. He simply walked straight home with an indifferent expression. He slid his hands back into his pockets and he calmed considerably. He felt relaxed when he arrived home.

An average looking home. Brown roof, and white outer walls. It had a front lawn with healthy green grass growing. The street's sidewalk branched out toward the door of his home.

He reached the door, and entered. His mom was home.

He came upon his mom doing a series of stances, and flipping as she fought an invisible enemy. She stopped as soon as she noticed him. She wore a black cargo pant with a white tank top. A familiar style that she wore back during his high school days.

Despite his mom being only a year from becoming thirty she still looked as if she only became twenty. It was her physique, a physique gained through training, and constant exercise. Her healthy diet only contributed more to that.

"How was school?" she asked. She walked into the kitchen to fix herself something to drink.

"The same," replied Ruben. He followed the school schedule and never bothered to stay after school to hang out with the other kids. He lacked something he only found in battle, and hanging with kids would only hinder him.

Despite being only nine he was deadly. A natural born fighter. He wasn't sure whether he had gotten it from his mom or dad, but he knew that it scared even his mom with how quick he picked up the various martial arts he was taught. He was already learning how to use a wide variety of weapons of all kind. It was only a matter of time before he surpassed her.

"Want any orange juice?" asked his mom. She brought a juice box out to show him.

Ruben nodded. His mom smiled in response. He glanced at the living room wall. A white cloak hung against the wall. It was his fathers. One of the two things that they had of him.

He had asked about him once. The man was dead, that had been the simple answer his mom had given. He never asked again, but the thought always lingered in the back of his head, was the man really dead? He didn't really think so, he just didn't get the feeling that his dad was dead.

"Here," said his mom. She handed him a glass cup of orange juice. She walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the kitchen counter.

Ruben took it. He moved to place his back pack on the couch before taking a seat next to it.

"We're going to go visit your grandparents tomorrow, they want to see you," said Kim with a small smile. "They brag about you to their colleagues."

Ruben smiled slightly upon hearing that. His grandparents always brought a smile to his face. They were open minded, and always took his opinions seriously, maybe that was why his uncles were so smart. The twins were world famous for their ingenuity.

"They're returning from work, and will be waiting us," explained Kim. She placed an empty glass cup on the kitchen counter.

Ruben drank his juice. "We could make it today if we found a jet. Wade could probably arrange for that if he needed to."

His mom smiled. "I know, but they don't know that we moved here."

Ruben nodded. He shook his bang out of his eye and smiled.

"Wish you would do that more. I swear that smiles of yours makes the sun rise," said Kim. She gave him a hug. She kissed his head as he struggled childishly. "Come we're gonna eat out Ru."

* * *

><p>•<p>

Ru entered his grandparents home. His uncle Tim was there with uncle Jim. The twins instantly waved at him. They despite barely being adults, but both already graduates of Middleton Institute of Science and Technology.

"Ruben!" they both shouted. They each took a look at themselves before smiling. "Mom! Dad he's here!"

Ruben stood watching as his grandparents raced out of the kitchen. They had bowls of food and quickly placed it on the table.

His grandma was on him within seconds. She was barely in her forties her hair just becoming grey. His grandpa Jim was the same, but already greying so much more than his grandma.

"He's gotten so big," said grandpa Jim.

"I almost forgot how red his hair was," said his grandma. She hugged him once more before letting him go.

Ruben turned to look at the door to see his mom watching with a smile.

"Hey Kim!" greeted the entire Possible family in sync.

"Hi," replied Kim with a bit of uncertainty. She laughed at their expression as they stared at each other.

"Jinx you all owe me a soda," said Tim and patted his twin on the back. "Don't worry I'll let you keep yours."

"hmm." grunted the other.

"Its been such a long time," said Tim. His twin nodded in agreement.

"Only a year," answered Ruben, "I could visit more in the future."

"Really?" asked his grandma, "Where did you two move to, this time?"

"Enerton," said Kim, "It's a nice place."

"Nice?" shouted both grandparents, "Kim, that is a terrible place especially for someone like Ruben."

Kim waved it off with a smile. "He chose the place, I just moved us."

Their eyes moved to Ruben.

"Well I thought I could develop my skills there. Crime fighting like mom used to," replied Ruben with a smile, "I want to help people like mom used to."

"Kimmy was older than you when she started the hero business, but...," replied grandma Possible. She melted under his smile.

"You have our support Ru" said grandpa Possible after his wife. "I'm so proud that you want to step in your mom's shoes."

"He's incredible," said Jim. His dad wouldn't have let him do that at Rubens' age.

Tim Jr. nodded in agreement. "Can you imagine how long we would have been grounded for saying something like that."

"Months," said Jim answering his brother.

"I think we get it," said Kim to her brothers. She tapped Ruben on the shoulder. "You stay here I'm going to go visit an old friend."

Ruben nodded with a smile and gave his mom a hug.

"Come on Ruben we'll show you our new car. Its designed to go faster than the speed of sound several times over," said Tim. He turned to his parents. "We'll bring him back when we're done."

"We'll be in the living room going over Ruben's baby picture," answered both grandparents.

* * *

><p>•••<p>

"Didn't you already do that?" asked Ruben about the car that could travel several times the speed of sound. He was pulled by Jim Jr. to follow them to the garage.

"But this time its self sustaining. Powered by a special rock we excavated from the darkest and deepest pit of the earth's core," said Jim, "It also has weapons of course."

"We need to get rid of it really. We still haven't got our own place and its taking too much space," said Tim with a large smile. "I don't think Kim will mind you driving right?"

Ruben shook his head with a small smile. "Mom taught me how to drive just this year."

The twins gave him a jealous look before they smiled. "Since your going to go hero why don't we help start you off."

••

* * *

><p>•<p>

"Kim!" shouted Monique and jumped on her best friend giving the strongest bear hug she could.

Kim struggled to get out before giving in and letting Monique finish her hug.

"Girl where have you been at?" asked Monique. She looked excited enough to burst.

Monique looked thinner than she did back in high school. She was dressed in an expensive dress with an impressive high heels.

"Hey Monique. Sorry for not having talked to you in a while," replied Kim with her hands together in nervousness.

"Sure its only been nine years," replied Monique with a sarcastic tone.

"Well I had a good reason." replied Kim and brought out a picture of her and Ruben. "See."

Monique's eyes widen comically before pulling Kim inside her home.

"Tell me everything."

•••

* * *

><p>"Its comfortable," said Ru as he checked himself. He wore a black long sleeve shirt.<p>

"Its a nano shirt," said Jim and took out a blue pant. "And this is a nano pant. Looks normal, but its voice activated."

"Can't forget nano shoes," said Tim bringing out white shoes.

"How do I make it change to look how I want?"

"Imagine how you want it to look," replied Tim.

Ru nodded and closed his eyes. A mask to cover his lower face. A spandex like skin appeared over his mouth covering it.

"Cool you look like a ninja!" said Jim.

"Hicka-bicka-boo," said Tim and raised his right arm to high five his brother.

"Hooo-Sha," replied Jim. They looked back to their nephew who looked very intimidating with his lower face covered. He just had the face, a face that could easily intimidate.

Ru closed his eyes and imagined a ninjato in his hand. He felt the shape of a perfect sword in his hand. He grabbed the sheath and pulled the sword out. A smooth gliding sound was heard as he pulled it out. Piercing green eyes opened as he felt an adrenaline rush.

"Wow," said Tim. His nephew's presence suddenly felt deadly.

"Ruben you there!" asked a slightly worry Jim.

Ruben put the sword back in the sheath and nodded. "I think I like this suit."

"Your mom once had a cool costume to," said Tim. "It was destroyed though."

"We could make her another, but she's retired you know," continued Jim, "Things were so much fun back then."

Ruben simply chose to remain silent and stared at the sword in his hand before it disappeared as if it had been made out of dust. He placed his hands in his pocket and relaxed as he felt familiar beads in his pocket. The necklace he had gotten from his mom, a piece of his father was always in his pocket. He didn't wear it for fear he might rip it in his trainings or spars. It was one of the only pieces connecting him to his dad.

•••

* * *

><p>•<p>

"Where did Ron go?" asked Kim after she finished letting Monique know of what she had been doing. She had lost contact with him over three years ago.

"He got married," replied Monique unsure if she should have answered.

"Good," replied Kim with a smile. "So who was the lucky girl?"

"Bonnie," replied Monique again. She stared at Kim who frowned slightly before nodding.

"I'm surprised actually but if he's happy than that's great," replied Kim and toyed with a pencil she found on one of Monique's table.

"Tell me about your son," said Monique.

"He's quiet to people he doesn't know..."

Ru landed softly on his couch. He wore his nano clothes and made it change into his pajamas. Changing time zones messed up his internal clock. He glanced at another couch across the one he was on and saw that his mom was having the same problem. They were both tired.

•

* * *

><p>Enerton was a city full of criminal actitvies. It was just the place where he needed to start before making his way out into the big world.<p>

Ru perched himself above a tower. His mask, and suit was on. His lower face covered, and his clothes slightly baggy designed to give him room to move. A black utility belt was tied on his waist in case he needed more than power.

He was a boy version of his mother when she had been a teen. He didn't need too many special tools to take down criminals. He only covered his face to protect his identity, and it also doubled as a gas mask. The nano clothes protected him from just about every type of poisonous gas, but should he fall in a tank full of acid he doubted he climb back out.

Ru nearly jumped in glee when he spotted his first damsel in distress. It was a twenty year old woman with brown hair. She was surrounded by three low life. They had simple pocket knives, making the woman move back into a alley where they planned to corner her.

Ru dashed to help the woman. He drew three shurikens, and threw them to disarm the assailants. He felt a odd sense of satisfaction when all three connected to their target.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember review!<strong>

jj

•


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto, or Kim Possible, Marvel, or the Dc universe.

* * *

><p>Before you start reading you need to hear me out. There has been a large time skip. It's the only one I'm going to do.<p>

I had a hard writing this. It was hard to write it the way I wanted. There are times when I don't know how to describe a persons action properly. It has held me back a lot. I also want this story to have a overall quality chapters, but doing that is hard. I don't have a canon to inspire me with Kim Possible, since everything I'm writing is after Canon. I tried to do this slow to reduce typos, or brain farts. This chapter is short, but I am constantly brewing up ideas, and I finally had a BRAIN BLAST! I'm sure many of you recognized that. I been going over some of the best shows of the past to inspire me. Playing great games on my Ps3 online, and movies. Yes, I'm a Ps3 fan, and not XBOX. Overall it's a kinder system for us without deep pockets who have to pay to play online Monthly. Also because when I was younger, I had a Xbox, but I couldn't enjoy it due to its giant controls, my tiny hands fell in love with a ps instead, and have since then stuck to Sony.

Remember to review.

* * *

><p>Legacy<p>

He sat crossed legged, and peeked down below. He was sixteen stories above ground, and thus the view was different. Everyone below looked to be small toy figures walking around. He pretended they were lego toys for a moment, before reminding himself that he shouldn't get lost in his imagination. He was sixteen now, which was why had had chosen a sixteen story building.

He had a black cloth mask covering his mouth, and nose. He was dressed like a ninja, he carried a sword on his back, and some kunais on the side of his pants' pocket. He had a blue ribbon wrapped around his forehead, a present he had gotten from his mom. She had once said that his hair was just like his father. His green eyes curiously staring off into the busy city of Enerton.

This was his city. It had flourished since he started his career as a hero. It was possibly the hardest career in existence. The only downside was that he wasn't paid for his services, but the only reward that mattered were the smile of the citizens. He hadn't noticed, but at some point he had taken up to calling them his people, his city. He was a leader, that was what his mother had said, and he hadn't gotten that from her. She was terrible as a leader, she preferred working alone, plus she never mentions her once upon a time sidekick.

Ruben looked up into the darkening sky. It was starting to rain, the water droplets softly hitting his clothes. The air was quickly becoming crispy, and cold. He activated his nano suit, and felt it warm him.

A loud siren went off in the distance.

Ru's sharp eyes spotted a police car speeding off three blocks away. He got up, and started sprinting on the ledges of the building. Once in a while he would pass windows with couples making love, it came with the career, but couldn't be helped if one traveled on roof tops, and ledges. He wondered if Batman, or Superman had similar problems. Superman had X-ray vision, now that was what every pervert wishes was his power. Ru shook the stray thought off, and focused on the problem at hand.

The police car was swerving left and right, trying to catch up to its target. The Police was after a blue car, a masked man driving with his head out, and shooting at his pursuer. Another street chase that would end the same just like many others.

Ru jumped off from the building he was on, he back flipped all the way down onto the street, and landed on top of the blue car. The metal roof caved in with his rough landing, his nano suit saving him from having a similar future like Humpty dumpty's.

The criminal driving the car panicked from Ru's sudden arrival, and crashed into parked cars that were aligned on the side of the street. The police cars behind glided to a halt, the officers having smashed the brakes. The rain hasn't helped, it was common sense not to speed during the rain.

Ru had been forced to jump off when the blue car crashed. He had flipped much like a cat, and landed on the wall, before jumping from the wall to another car behind the target. He stood waiting to see what the crazy driver would do now.

The driver came out with his hands up. His mask still on, and letting the police take him in. He obviously knew not to try anything when Ernton's Hero was present, otherwise known as Mr. Possible.

"Mr. Possible!" growled out the man as he was taken inside a police car, "You will get yours someday!"

Ru palmed his face. Although he loved his city, sometimes they drove him crazy. Mr. possible hadn't been his first alias, but the city had all taken to calling him that. He really would have preferred Shadow or Red, but the people liked Mr. Possible better, no that wasn't exactly accurate if one thought about it. The people had been forced into thinking him as Mr. Possible.

He knew who the culprit who had his name decided, his own mother. She ordered Wade to hack into the local newspaper printer computers, and changed his original alias with Mr. Possible. The funny thing about it all was that despite the big hint of his alias giving away who he was, the people couldn't put it together. They just sometime couldn't see the obvious.

Ru hopped onto another building, and left the scene. He scoped the city for anymore crimes, when he didn't find any, he did what he always did. He searched out a nice ledge, and waited. He saw several kids skating below. He watched them laugh as they passed the street he was above, and disappear at the corner of the block. They had it easy, he remembered when he had been happy.

When his mother had been physically alive, and not in a coma. He only grew sad when he thought about it. Drakken had returned with a last attempt at killing Kim Possible, he half assed it, and killed himself, but had put her in a coma from the explosion of a C4. Drakken was lucky he died, otherwise Ruben would have tortured him to death.

Ru looked at the sky, and saw the rain disappearing. Another birthday without his mother, and his only companion was his father's necklace. His left hand unconsciously touching the necklace beneath his nano shirt. His mom would wake, it just wasn't this year, she was a fighter, and would definitely wake. If she woke up this year it would be three years in a coma, but she would have a hard time getting back in sync with her body just like all coma patients did.

Ru pulled out a small remote control from one of his hidden pockets, and pressed the one button on it. His getaway car appeared seconds later. It parked itself, and turned off. The benefit of having money, and super nerds as uncles. He used his acrobatic skills, and dropped down from the building he was on. He grabbed the window ledges, and softened his landing. He hopped in his car, and started to drive out of town. His mother was back in her home town. He couldn't forget her sleeping figure. Healthy, and lively looking, but asleep.

••• Several days later

Knock! Knock!

Ru mechanically got up from his bed. He could hear the loud knock echo through his home, his mansion. He vaguely wondered who it was. He walked out of his room, which had the necessities only, a bed, and a closet. He entered the hall, and rubbed his eyes. The hall was mostly empty, except for some fancy lights, and bluish hard floor. The knock continued until he reached the door, and opened.

Ron Stoppable stood on the porch. A red shirt, and grey pants, short blond hair, and faded freckles. The man was full of lean muscle, as if he had spent a decade perfecting them.

"Ruben! My man!" greeted Ron. He had a giant bright smile on his face.

Ruben stared at the man, and then blinked. He had forgotten that Ron hadn't actually been informed when his mother had him, or that she had gotten pregnant way back then. His mother had mentioned that she was going to tell Ron at first, but she had felt it was to early, and so waited a decade. Not her smartest decision, but when Ron had found out about his birth, and existence, Ron had gotten his age wrong. His older appearance didn't help, and it led to Ron doubtfully thinking himself a father. Kim was going to clear things up, but then Drakken attacked.

Ru rubbed his face, and gave Ron a bland expression. He was not sure how to go about breaking Ron's delusion without being to brutal.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out, and chill with me," said Ron with a bright smile, "We can even try my favorite restaurant, Bueno Nacho!"

Ru forced a smile, and looked out into the driveway. A black car was parked there, and Bonnie was waiting inside it. "I- umm give me a minute." He closed the door, and had his nano clothes change. He needed to tell Ron somehow, and the day was just as good as any other.

He opened the door again, and stepped out. A black t-shirt, and a dark blue pants.

Ron excitedly guided him to the car. Ru entered the back, and seated himself comfortably. The car started, and they began moving. Bonnie didn't say anything to him, and continued stiffly watching the road. She didn't seem to like him.

"Ruben what have you been up to lately?" asked Ron from the driver's seat. They entered the city by now.

"Running a company," replied Ru flatly. He was a successful business man also, when he wasn't crime fighting. Ron was probably worried that he lived alone.

"Wow you sure are suCCEEEEHHHH!" Ron screamed when the car was struck by something strong enough to send the car rolling. Several more hit the car.

Ruben acted quickly, and cut his own seat belt with a small sword formed from the nano bots, and cut Bonnie's seatbelt. He grabbed her, and jumped out the window as the car continued rolling. He hoped Ron still had his old hero reflex.

Ru rolled on solid cement, and let go of Bonnie. She was screaming her head off before fainting, she wasn't the only one either. Civilians nearby were running away from the sudden attack.. He looked back toward the car, and saw Ron alive. He sighed in relief before finding the culprit who attacked them. A small man in a business suit, sharp pointy nose, a umbrella at hand, and a stovepipe (Abraham Lincoln's hat).

"We'll would you look at that. You are all alive," said the man. He was looking at Ron.

"Who are you?" yelled Ron. He was clearly enraged. He started walking for the man.

"Well I'm not exactly famous around here, but I'm known as Penguin," replied Penguin, and pointed his umbrella at Ron. "Don't get any closer now, or I might just shoot you."

Ron stopped, and hesitantly looked toward Bonnie, and Ruben. They weren't anywhere in sight.

"You are probably wondering why someone like me is here for you," said Penguin with a smirk.

"Yeah kind of," replied Ron nervously. He eyed the umbrella warily.

"Since I'm not so cruel as to kill without reason, I will explain to you why you are dying today," said Penguin. He laughed, and his umbrella clicked causing Ron to flinch. "Drakken came to us several years ago, he wanted to join us."

"What does a deadman has to do with me?" asked Ron uncertainly.

Penguin smiled.

•••

Ruben placed Bonnie behind a parked car, and ran back to Ron. His clothes automatically changing into his hero suit. He arrived on the scene to hear something that made his blood boil. He froze as he took in what was heard.

"We ordered Drakken to kill Kim Possible, and her once upon a time side kick in exchange for a membership," said Penguin, "It was all in the past now, but recently someone new within our organization decided that we couldn't let Drakken's last job left incomplete, after I'm done with you I'll visit Kim."

Surprisingly it was Ron who acted first. His once hesitant features morphing into one of rage. He charged at Penguin. The umbrella opened fire. Ron lunged sideways, and tuck-in-rolled, he jumped atop a car, and flipped away.

Ruben took cover, and waited. His mind racing as he realized that there were many responsible for his mother's condition.

The machine gun followed Ron's trail. Ron moved off the car, and continued running circles around Penguin. He grabbed a trash can lid, and somehow managed to use it as a shield. He stopped when the last bullet fired, and left the umbrella with an audible CLICK.

Ron started walking toward Penguin who quickly realized that things weren't going to be as easy as he had expected.

Penguin ducked to avoid a straight forward kick. Ron was rebounding off of the ground, and relentlessly kicking Penguin who started blocking as best he could. Ron threw himself forward, and hands-stand, his feet spread wide, and spun. Penguin's defense broke under the windmill, and was thrown backward.

Ruben appeared. He slammed Penguin down, and cuffed him with custom cuffs. He took away the umbrella, and knocked off Penguin's hat, it was big, and might have a weapon concealed within. He glanced at Ron who was surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Ruben?," asked Ron looking surprised. The hero suit confounded him.

Ruben knocked Penguin out with a strong chop to the neck, and lifted him over his shoulder. He then looked to Ron. "See ya around Stoppable, I have important matters to attend to."

His car appeared beside him. It beeped, and opened up its door. Ruben hopped in with his prisoner, and took off. Ron was undoubtedly going to try, and find him. The man should know already, he looked nothing like him. He was a different man's son, and the people responsible for his mother's condition were his targets, and no one's else. This was personal.

,

* * *

><p>REVIEW YO<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Legacy 2

* * *

><p><strong>Important: read the ending author note for more of this story's update if you like it. <strong>

* * *

><p>Ruben pushed his long blood red hair back with his hands, and watched Penguin squirm under his gaze.<p>

He paced back, and forth, contemplating what to do with the securely tied Penguin. He had time, his mom was safe, and he had already warned Wade to set up the best security possible, and to remove her from the hospital, and into one of their secret underground bunker. They had the money to hide her indefinitely, until he stopped the people targeting her.

"This place feels like the Bat's home," said Penguin with a shiver. He stared off into the dark cave that was Ruben's secret base. It gave of an ominous feeling.

Ruben's fist smashed into Penguin's chin. His emerald green eyes burning with fire as a thought entered his mind. Penguin could have just as easily gone after his mother first, it was only luck that had kept his mother safe, only luck that Penguin had a big mouth.

"Uncalled for!" screamed Penguin. He spat out blood, and glared at Mr. Possible. "Is this how you treat all your guests?"

Ruben pulled out a kunai, and lowered himself. He placed himself face to face with the man, and his spectacles.

"Is this suppose to scare me?" asked Penguin with a scoff. He knew heroes didn't kill.

Ruben placed the cold knife against Penguin's exposed neck, and looked the man into the eyes.

Penguin visibly cringed, and tried to look away.

"Look into my eyes, and tell me you don't think I'll cut your neck open," ordered Ruben, and added a little more pressure onto the knife. A small cut appeared on Penguin's neck.

Penguin hesitantly looked. He saw angry green orbs staring directly at him. He could see the rage behind them, he quickly shirked away when he realized that it was all directed at him. The knife was pulled away when the point was made, and his captor started pacing again, before speaking moments later.

"I am only going to ask once, and if you decide to be smart with me, I'll put a water tank over your head, and fill it with gasoline. Put a straw in your mouth, and watch how long you struggle to live until you die." stated Ruben with a cold tone, "And if you don't drown quick enough for my taste I'll light you up."

Penguin gulped. The kid had imagination that was for sure. "Got it."

"Who are the ones who ordered Drakken to kill Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable?" asked Ruben.

Penguin took in a deep breath, and spilled his guts.

•Sometime later

Joker, Two-Face, Deadshot, Shego, and their job provider(Boss).

Those were his targets, and together they called themselves the Organization. Shego was his primary target, and the others were going to fall with her. The five had gathered to accomplish heists that they would never be able to do alone. Everyone was in it for the money, except Joker who did it for the chaos.

Ruben looked at Penguin. He looked at the unconscious criminal's face. The man would be lucky if he remembered his name when he awoke next.

He threw Penguin's body into his car, and set it on auto-pilot. It left following the instructions given to it. AI super cars were incredible, because it could dump an unconscious criminal at the door step of the Police Station.

Gotham was about to meet Mr. Possible. He was angry, and he was ready going to destroy the cult responsible for his mother. Shego was his mother's old nemesis, and Drakken's old partner. She was after revenge, but now he was after vengeance as well.

Ru gathered what he would need, and waited for his car to return. It was in the garage, it hadn't taken all that long to throw Penguin at the police station's front door. The car was capable of traveling at the speed of sound after all.

He called a hotel in Gotham to reserve a room for him. He would go as Ruben Uzumaki at day, and hunt for the Organization members at night as Mr. Possible.

Ruben closed his phone, and hopped in the car. It turned on, and started to slowly exit out of the base. It knew where to go, and moved itself. The car would take two days to arrive at Gotham, traveling at a sedate pace, but he was going to arrive to Gotham by midnight. Ru closed his eyes, and fell asleep. He would need a nap to stay awake throughout the night.

The alarm he had set woke him just as he reached Gotham. His well rested mind quickly made him realize that he was about to go head to head with experienced villains. He exited out his car, and disappeared into an alley. From there he climbed the buildings, and quickly scouted the buildings. He would go to his hotel in the morning, but he would explore during the night.

The City itself was different from Enerton. The buildings were more dark, and had a more robust feeling. The city had seen better days, its entire nature seem dirtied. Enerton was the same at night, but bright during the day. Gotham felt like a city consumed with greed, and hate.

Ru took a deep breath through his mask, and started running on the buildings ledges. He saw cars fill the street below, despite its condition it was very populated. He pulled out a small glass, one that was connected with his computer back at home, and let it guide him.

Penguin had said that the next meeting for the Organization would only occur when the next job was available. Their boss, Oscorp. This of course meant that he wouldn't be able to confront them all at one time, not that he would. To do so alone would be suicidal, he was skilled, but he wasn't Superman.

Penguin did know where one Villain was hiding, and had assured him she could help speed up his hunt if he could convince her, but Penguin also warned him she was a tough nut. Penguin had given him all the info he could in exchange for his own life.

Ru used the GPS feature of his glass, and let it guide him through the new city. He took a break when he spotted the tallest building in Gotham. His glasses automatically bringing up information of it. Wayne Enterprise, built well over two decades ago. Ru scaled the building using his suits unique perks, and reached the top. He steadied himself at the tip of the building, and took in Gotham. His sharp eyes taking in the streets, and city blocks. He now knew a part of Gotham.

A part of the City's layout imprinted in his mind. Ru could see the building he was looking for in the distance, his glass automatically zooming in. He could see just the edge from where he sat, it seemed to be an abandoned Warehouse.

Ru opened his arms up, and jumped off. He dived down, and passed the side of the building. His suit created his wings, and he glided much like a flying squirrel. He maneuvered himself from crashing into any buildings, and continued to steadily fall. He didn't fly long enough to reach his goal, but he did land close enough, and continued a steady pace on the rooftops, and ledges.

He took off his glasses, and dropped onto the door step of the warehouse. It was an old export, and import for exotic plants. The faded labeled said as much, just as his glass had said earlier. This was where he would hopefully make his first alliance. Penguin did say she was pretty pissed off at Joker, and Shego in particular. Hopefully he would be able to play upon that, and use a villain to even out the difference in power. He wasn't above using dirty tactics. He was after victory, and if that meant working with a villain, then he would.

He opened the door cautiously, and walked in. The inside wasn't what he had expected. It was more lively inside compared to the outer appearance. It might have been the perfect representation of Gotham to its civilians. The warehouse was well lighted, and there were many tables neatly aligned in a organized pattern, or at least he presumed, he couldn't see very well beside what was in his line of sight, the plants were all tall, and obscuring his view. Various pots of plants laid on each table. Ruben only recognized one plant, and that was the Venus flytrap, it was far larger than what one would find in nature.

He was a genius, but nature wasn't his forte. He knew his poisonous plants also, but the ones before him were something he would have learned of had he pursued a career in botany.

"And who might you be?" asked a sweet voice from within the jungle of plants.

Ru's sharp eyes spotted her red hair. It was almost similar to his blood red hair, but her's was a lighter shade. He stepped forward, and said, "I am here to ask for your assistance."

He watched her cautious as she stepped out of the plant she was hiding behind. She was beautiful, and her clothes seemed to be made out of leaves, a strapless like bathing suit. She smiled at him with an amused smile. She didn't seem to be taking him serious.

"Are you some new hero?" she asked with an amused tone.

"New to Gotham only," he replied, and continued, "I'm after the Organization members, and I heard from a reliable source that you might help in my heroic quest." His tone was sarcastic as he finished his sentence.

Ivy chuckled, and disappeared into the foliage. "And why would I help a newbie like you, you don't look like you would be much help to me even if I did decide to suicidally go against those people."

Ruben moved when he saw the plants start to move, but his reaction was to slow. A vine grabbed his leg, and tossed him into the forest of rare plants. His body smashed through the pots of said plants, and he somehow fell into a deep pool of water. His mind was quick to realize that the plants would obviously need plenty of water, and he had just fell into the plants water. He regained his sense quickly enough, and rose out of the water, but he screamed when he felt electricity surge through his body. He could hear Poison Ivy chuckle, and he dragged himself out of the pool. He gasped, and struggled to stay conscious once he forced himself out of the electrified pool. His suit was no longer functioning, did she know of his suit, and did she cook up a plan almost immediately to weaken him?

"Color me impress, you must have a lot of endurance to still be alive," said Poison Ivy as she reappeared in front of him. She back away with another laugh, "I noticed your little super suit the moment you stepped in here. My plants could smell the waste on you, the subtle smell of burned oxygen, which your suit use to power itself. A nano suit, quite expensive."

Ruben got up with some struggle. "I was surprised by that cowardly attack of yours."

Ivy faced him with a smile, "I don't fall for taunts so easily, and besides I don't think you are one of those foolish people who believe in a fair fight."

"What makes you say that?" asked Ru, and grunted when he felt a sharp pain in his arms, and legs. It was as if he had a needle cutting through his veins.

Ivy noticed his pain, and smiled. "When I threw you into my plants, I through you into one specific plant. You should be feeling intense pain, and paralysis, that is about all it really does, and to answer your question, a fair fighter would not use a super suit."

"You could have given me a simple no," replied Ru, and focused away the pain. His body quickly becoming numb, it was easy for him to do so at will, which was something many would take years to master.

Ivy moved her hands toward him. Vines rose to meet her desire, and whipped themselves toward Ru.

Ru threw himself away from the vines, but only to have the air knocked out of him when a tree branch had literally grew from his blind spot. He hadn't thought she would know a normal person's blind spot, but she apparently did, and used her plants to subtly take advantage of that weakness. He rolled into a coughing fit, she was simply too experienced to win against, and now his body was feeling heavy. He had expected to at least stand on even foot against this super villain, and use his well trained body to at least defeat or escape her if things went bad, but now that seemed impossible.

"You wouldn't have lasted a minute against the organization." stated Ivy with another laugh.

Her vines tossed him back into the pool of water, but this time it wasn't electrified anymore. Ru felt the hard impact, and was basically belly flopped into the water. He was once against airless, and struggled to reach the pool's edge. He found it hard to move, and he couldn't find the energy to pull himself out, he could see Ivy watching him from atop a large plant, and speaking, but he couldn't hear her. He instead focused on pulling himself. He tried, he pulled with his numbed hands, and gripped the smoothed edge of the pool as best he could, but his hands slipped off of the stone. He plunged back into the cold water of the pool, and he could see Ivy watching him curiously as he started to lose consciousness. His eyes slowly dimmed, and his struggling hands calmed. His right hand unconsciously reached for his necklace as he always did when stressed. Everything became slow as he realized he was dying, his eyes observing everything above the water.

Ivy wasn't going to save him, she was the one to throw him there, he didn't understand why he would believe the best in her, or why at times he would believe the best in people. She disappeared from where she had once been, and he could feel his body hit the bottom of the pool. He was going to die. His body was going to be found drowned in a pool, and his grandparents would be devastated, his mother would also be once she woke. She would wake, she was too strong to stay asleep forever, but would she be strong enough to hear the news of his death?

"Are you quitting already?" asked a soft whisper, it mocked him, "You don't sound like an Uzumaki to me."

Ru answered it, maybe it was because he accepted that he was dying, and was becoming delusional, but he answered it nonetheless.

"Shut up you shitty bastard," he replied, and stared out into the lights above the water. "I can't even must up the energy to twitch right now, I don't give up, I'm just paralyzed, in pain, and fried like a fish."

"If you had the energy to move then you would continue to fight?" asked the same voice. It seemed amused by his answer.

"If," replied Ru, and continued sarcastically, "But I know I don't have a adrenaline shot on me."

The voice chuckled. "I was thinking something more spiritual, besides he would be pissed if I let you die."

"Whose this third person now?" questioned Ru to himself, but when the voice didn't answer back he decided he was sane again.

He felt his lung swallow in the water he had been holding back, but a moment after he felt a new rush of strength. The air filling his lung evaporated, and he coughed out bubbles of water. The feeling in his legs, and arms returned, and he felt his body become light. He laid at the bottom of the pool wondering if he was imagining the feeling, but when he pulled himself into a standing position beneath the water he realized that he wasn't. He looked up, and jumped. He had been aiming for the ledge of the pool, but instead he shot out of the water, and onto the steel beem that was a part of the warehouse's ceiling.

Ruben searched the warehouse. His eyes scanning the room for Poison Ivy, but she was nowhere in sight. His instinct told him to hunt her down, and take revenge, but his rational side quickly quelled his new born rage, and made him see reasons. If he chased after her carelessly he would end up poisoned, and end up dead. Then the recent event quickly caught up to him. The voice had helped him. His eyes trailed down to his necklace, it was glowing. The voice had come from inside his head, did the necklace talk to him? It had also known his name. His mom's word replayed in his mind.

_It had once belonged to his father._

* * *

><p>••<p>

Well tell me your thoughts. If every person reviews there should be an extra 25 review. Trust me this story has so little readers its small compared to my other story. If you faithful readers give a thoughtful review I will focus more on it.

**YES, THIS IS BLACKMAILING**


	5. Chapter 5

Legacy 3

This was easier, but I couldn't perfect the meeting of Ru, and his new tenant. I had problem visualizing their meeting. Once you are done reading please review. **Reward the Writer**

* * *

><p>His heart beat against his chest as he precariously kept his balance on the steal beam. He felt cold sweat drip down his forehead, and he took in deep breaths. He looked down at the pool below, and was reminded of how close he had come to dying. He assessed the damage, and injuries he had. His suit was useless, and Poison Ivy knew how to fight super suits. She might have had experience with the suit. Ru examined himself physically, and found nothing wrong beside the bruises, but that wasn't what worried him. It was the poison floating through his system that worried him. The toxin that had paralyzed him. It could have caused him some serious internal injuries.<p>

"I got it covered," said a familia voice within his mind, "I told you, he would be pissed off if you died."

Ru rubbed his head, and tried to tell himself that his near death experience had created an alternate persona to help him cope, but he knew that the voice he was hearing was simply too real. The rush of energy hasn't been his own, it could only have belonged to the voice. His day's necklace.

Ru left the warehouse with some struggle, the energy he once had fading away. He didn't have the energy to chase after Poison Ivy, and headed for the hotel he had reserved his room in. His body became heavy, and he wasn't foolish enough to travel through the rooftops. He instead walked a brisk pace through Gotham's alley. His suit regained some function after a while, and went into a safe mode so it wouldn't cause him any accidental injuries. He felt stupid when he remembered that he had a AI car. He called for it, and continued walking.

His car intercepted him through one of the alleys as he was leaning against a building's wall to catch his breath. He got into it, and let it drive him to the hotel. He cleaned his injuries with a first aid spray, and changed into a nicer looking set of clothes instead of the damaged nano suit. He arrived at the hotel, and forced a blank expression on.

He parked in the parking lot him, and briskly walked toward the hotel. His legs were hurting when he reach the hotel. He hid his pain, and register at the front desk. Luckily it was a guy who was there, it would have taken longer had it been a woman. They would usually try to slow the progress, so that they could flirt.

Ru dropped on the bed when he reached his room. He would clean properly after a good day sleep. It was morning, and that apparently meant he was nocturnal.

His eyes opened hours later. He returned to his car, and got his forgotten luggages. He showered, and changed into new sets of clothes. He took a seat on the balcony of his hotel. The view wasn't that great, but he sat, and reviewed what had happened to him.

He wasn't a super powered crime fighter, but he did use technology to an extent. His suit, he had gotten dependent on its abilities, and it had costed him. He replayed the battle in his mind, and found himself pathetic.

He was a well trained fighter. He knew many martial arts, but none of that mattered when he faced off against Poison Ivy. Her poison paralyzed him, and she shut down his suit without much effort. The fighters of Gotham fought dirty, and he was lucky to still be alive. He was lucky Poison Ivy didn't finish him off when she had the chance. She didn't find a rookie worth working with.

Ruben chuckled as he realized how inexperience he was against Super Villains, but if there was one redeeming quality about him, it was that he never fell for the same thing twice. He learned quickly from mistakes, and adapted. It was his way of survival. He was Uzumaki Ruben, and everything was Possible for him. He wouldn't lose so easily again, he would not lose again period. He had thought himself on equal ground against Super Villains, but he had been too cocky.

"I'm not surprised," said the familiar voice in his head again.

Ruben was slightly startled by the voice in his head, but he quickly relaxed. He calmed himself, and decided to find out who was the voice. He asked, "So who are you?"

The voice replied with a chuckle. "Very blunt, but if you must know my name, my name is Kurama."

Ruben grabbed his necklace, his father's necklace. It was glowing again, but it soon stopped glowing just as he noticed.

"Done," said Kurama with glee in its voice.

"What's done?" questioned Ru quickly. He took off his necklace to check if anything had happened to it.

"I'm inside your soul now. You, and I are going to have so much fun!" replied Kurama with a wild laugh.

Ruben grabbed his heart, but shook his head. He wasn't exactly sure where his soul was, but instead took his whole body as the container of his soul. He could actually feel Kurama inside him, he could almost see a giant fox inside him, the images just flashing before his eyes. "How?" He questioned. How did the voice get inside him. His father's necklace couldn't have been cursed, but then again Kurama had saved his life. It might not be a curse.

"I just moved from the necklace to you," replied Kurama'd voice. He sounded as if he was getting tired of Ruben's disbelieving tone.

"Was my dad a magician?" questioned Ruben. Was his father a wizard of some kind?

Kurama's laugh echoed in his head. Ruben could feel Kurama rolling with laughter in his mind.

"No," replied Kurama seriously. "If I had to describe Naruto, I would say he was an undefeated fighter... I think he would be the Superman of this world, but no weakness, and unlimited powers. Wind, gravity, fire, lightning, wood, ice,earth, lava, he had all of those element under his control like puppies, need I go on?"

Ruben rubbed his head as he imagined someone like Superman with all those power. He paused on his thoughts as he registered what Kurama basically said. "Of this world?"

"I'm surprised that didn't fly over your head," said Kurama sounding actually very surprised. "You must take after your grandfather. I hate that bastard."

"What?" asked Ruben as he tried to understand was wrong with Kurama. First he praised his father, then he was sounding sour as he spoke about his grandfather.

"It's a long story," replied Kurama. He growled out his next words, "I hate Minato Namikaze, even if Naruto, and I are friends. There's a limit to things I can forgive, but I'll always dislike that man, in fact I would die, and smack him around in the after life if I could, but that's impossible."

"Why not?" questioned Ruben. He paused as he realized that Kurama was speaking about dying casually as if he could come back to life any time he wanted.

"BECAUSE THAT BASTARD SEALED HIS OWN SOUL INSIDE SHINIGAMI !" shouted Kurama. He growled, "But I do respect him. He at least let go of my half when he briefly escaped the Shinigami to visit his son."

"My grandfather did that just to see my father?" questioned Ruben very impressed. What kind of family did he have? His grandfather was able to escape a God, although briefly that was something unheard of.

"I could see that you are very smart, that's good because you are so far behind when it comes to chakra," said Kyuubi changing the subject.

"The energy I felt back then?" questioned Ruben softly as he remembered the rush of power.

"Bingo!" replied Kurama. "It is sad how ignorant you are of chakra, but you definitely have skill, but you also lack experience against real fighters, it was painful to watch your beat down."

"Shut up," growled out Ruben. He still didn't fully believe what Kurama was saying, but he would believe him on the account that he did save his life. "I need to find the people responsible for my mother's condition. I will take care of Poison Ivy later." He could worry about Kurama's presence another time, as long as it didn't hinder him, plus he didn't really know how to begin with the extraction of a soul.

"Maybe you could use a little help this time around," suggested Kurama.

"Find," replied Ruben to himself, and suited up, his suit repaired itself enough to work as a costume, but it would probably need his two uncle's touch to boost his physic again. He left the hotel under the cover of night.

He traversed across the tall buildings of Gotham, and searched for Joker. His first target. The others would follow soon after, but he needed to take out the biggest threat, and he suspected Joker to be the most dangerous of the five. He hoped with a surprise attack he would be able to get rid of the current biggest threat. Osborn would be last since the man had a cleaner police record than a nun.

"Not a bad plan," said Kurama with a impressed tone, "But I'll boost your abilities. I'll control the chakra in your limbs, eventually you'll get used to it, and be able to do it on your own as if you learned it yourself."

"Were you inside my dad also?" questioned Ruben, "Did he learn the same way?"

"Yes, and no," replied Kurama, "Your father, and I didn't see eye to eye until later in on. His father sealed me inside him when he was a baby to stop me. I was known as a demon back then."

"Should I be worried?" questioned Ruben, and continued searching for any low life that could provide info on Joker.

"Nah," replied Kurama nonchalantly, "And you are lucky that I'm letting you learn this way, otherwise it would take a life time, not to mention the terrible chakra control that you would have to perfect."

"I don't know what that is," replied Ruben, and he stopped on the edge of a building when he spotted shady looking thugs. He leaned over, and observed.

"Exactly my point," replied Kurama, and became silent to let Ruben focus on his stalking.

"I'm not stalking," growled out Ruben in his mind.

"I never said that," replied Kurama with an amused tone.

"You were thinking it. I was observing them for information," clarified Ruben feeling slightly annoyed, and then he realized that Kurama was always going to be present in every damn moment of his life if he didn't get removed.

"Relax, I can disconnect, and sleep whenever I want. I'm only helping out of boredom. I waited years for you to wake up, the least you can do is be grateful about it. Your dad fucking made me wait for you to grow up from the moment he realized your mom was going to be pregnant," said Kurama annoyed voice.

Ruben became silent as he realized that must have been in the necklace for sixteen years. He nodded, and tried not to feel bad about how he was treating his new tenant. His dad at least cared for him if he truly left Kurama to watch over him like a guardian angel.

He soon forgot about his guilt when he heard Joker's name mentioned by the thugs.

"Jackpot," said Kurama's voice.

Ruben followed them in the shadows, but he paused when he realized he wasn't the only one following them. On another rooftop across him was another figure following the thugs. The Dark Knight seem to realize the same, and they stood looking at each other for a moment. Batman darted out of sight quickly. Ruben became paranoid, and followed after the thugs in the shadows, and concealing himself further. He stopped when he found the Dark Knight blocking his path.

"What are you doing here Mr. Possible," growled out Batman. He didn't sound happy.

"I see you have heard of me," replied Ruben feeling slightly prideful that Batmam knew who he was.

"I make it my business to know of every active Hero, and Villains," replied Batman with a grim tone.

"I'm here after the organization," replied Ru. Hopefully Batman would make an ally, but that was a very slim chance, even slimmer than Poison Ivy because Batman didn't share territories, and was a lone wolf.

"Gotham is mine!" growled out Batman as if that was all that Ruben needed to understand.

"Not this time," replied Ru when he saw where the argument was heading. "They attacked Enerton, and that makes it my responsibility to end the threat."

Batman narrowed his eyes, and disappeared into the shadows. "Do not interfere with my work, if I lose Joker because of you I will be very angry."

"And he isn't now?" questioned Kurama's sarcastic voice.

Ruben remained silent, and watched the shadows. Batman was already gone, but he would have to be careful. He didn't really know how Batman would go through that threat, and he didn't want to find out. Batman was infamous throughout the world for solving mind boggling crimes. He was the peak of human achievement when it comes to physical prowess, and IQ. He was said to have even defeated Superman.

"Sounds like an uptight kind of guy," muttered Kurama. "Just what we needed."

Ruben continued after the thugs until they reached three cars. They got in, and drove. Ruben followed, but he couldn't keep up the pace without a fully functional super suit. He soon felt the familiar energy flow through his body, and he followed with an even greater speed. His breathing was smoother, his muscles didn't even feel the pressure that he was putting on them.

He soon reached the edge of Gotham. An abandon dock, and Joker was on a boat, at the center of the deck giving out orders.

* * *

><p>REVIEW. TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS, AND IDEAS.<p> 


End file.
